


Evie Frye vs Kyra

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fist Fights, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Evie Frye/Kassandra
Kudos: 1





	Evie Frye vs Kyra

Kyra fixes her gloves,chewing her gum,she shows off her cocky smirk on her lips evie calmly smiles moving around with confindince in her posture both circled the ring and evie offersna Greco Roman knuckle lock only for kyra to move around and applies a waistlock,evie forces kyra away and applies a wristlock, yanking on the arm.

'Evie's a craft grappler so I have to take away the key factors,come on kyra.' Kyra looks around,finding a sport to start her plan,she hissed as evie continues to wrench on the left arm,kyra let's out a loud snake hiss before doing a split and tosses evie over her a smirk appered on evie with pride. 

Evie nodded before entering a brawling stance as did kyra and kyra charges in for some punches as evie avoids them,kyra tries pressing the brawl to the corner,kyra it's a hard punch to the gut kyra goes for another punch but evie grabs the left hand and works on it,wrenching it,yanking on left arm as well.

Evie places some elbows shots to the left arm, and yanks the arm,she hyperextends the elbow and applies a hammerlock,kyra struggles only for evie to apply a side headlock,wrenching on the neck and the taking her down.

"Your getting sloppy,Kyra you have to remain focus."evie smiled but evie gets caught with a head scissor submission.

Kyra squeezes pressure on evie and turns to a push up postion and squeezes the neck as evie coughs,the ref counts while kyra continued to choke evie and kyra turns it back to a standard head scissors.

Kyra rests her hands on her belly as she lies down,twisting her legs and causing evie to growl,Myra snickered as she transformerd to her snake humanoid form and slithered away,she looked over at evie who coughed and kyra catches her with a hard kick to the temple,knocking, kyra lifts her up and hits a snap suplex on evie,kyra sat down and smiled at roxana,xenia and darphane.

"Good offense,kyra,but evie is stronger then she looks,and probably more cunning the you."xeina smirks,Myra grin as she fixes her bra,shirts,pads and boots as she got up.

"Nah,no she isnt."kyra fixed her gloves,starting at a dazed evie."I bet I make her beg for mercy when I snap her arm and leg in half,probably in a minute."Kyra said arrogantly and stalks evie,flaunting her busty curved framed,and charges for her signature boot and evie faintly smiled as she grabs the leg and hits a dragon screw landing kyra on her back.

"That's what you get for being arrogant,kyra."evie smiled,


End file.
